Kurushimi no Otome
by Hitokiri Battosai
Summary: Kaorei tests out her sister's new invention and is suddenly taken to the Yu Yu Hakusho world; but on her way there, the little device breaks. How will Kaorei get back home now?


Title:  
Kurushimi no Otome  
Translation:  
Maiden of Anguish  
Rating:  
R  
Featured:  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
Told by:  
Me (Kaorei)  
Plot:  
Kaorei lives with her best friend Kari and Kari is a renowned mad scientist. Kari has asked her older sister to help her with an experiment. It was a time machine that had not been tested yet. Kaorei was always game at testing her wild experiments and so she did. The time machine is small  
and is attached to a person's clothing. When it's attached Kaorei is  
teleported but not to a different time, to a different world. When she  
arrives, she runs into something unexpected and morally disgusting. She realizes the little device had broken and now she's stuck until her sister  
figures out a way to bring her back. What will she do until then?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters; however I own Kaorei  
ands Kari is owned by Nichole. who I call Kari!  
A/N: This story will be told by me and you all will know exactly how I will feel if this ever happened in reality. Everything is going to be as in depth as possible. You'll all know exactly how I act in real life rather than on-  
line.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Device  
  
The rain poured down as swiftly as it possibly could and the sky was pitch black. No one roamed the streets today because the rain fell so heavily. Many people who had work called in sick to avoid any accidents the slippery roads may cause. It was just like any other day, that's all. Nothing interesting would ever happen; not like they would on the television. Speaking of which, some things actually do happen where I live; in fact in my very own house. My baby sister Kari is an inventor; she's a bit off her rocker as well. Everything she invents, I end up testing. But it's nothing unusual, not for me at least. Kari is a very unique person to be around and her constant science talk is liable to make anyone fall asleep. I let out a sigh as I placed my not even shoulder length brown hair behind my ear. I was slouched on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. Nothing; what else is new? All of the anime on are re- runs and everything else just sucks. I groaned as I stood up and turned the television off, walking into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and skimmed through it, searching for something to snack on. Nothing, it's just the same as always. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, walking upstairs to my room. I opened the door and looked in, what am I doing? The computer is still on the fritz and all of the video games have been either beaten or are just boring. Then again I didn't feel like getting frustrated over a stupid game anyway. There's always drawing but my mind has been so lost I couldn't think of anything to even draw. I left my room, closing the door behind me. I started getting annoyed with the fact that there wasn't anything to do. I didn't like calling friends, I never liked the phone that much either. I couldn't go outside, due to the fact that it's raining like hell. So what else is there? It's like a never-ending cycle of extreme boredom. The same thing happens almost every day of the damn week.  
I groaned lightly as I let myself fall onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. Why is there never anything to do? I closed my eyes for a moment, my mind wandering in a pit of emptiness. I began to wonder why television stations have gay shows on and why they never show enough anime. I opened my eyes and saw Kari staring down at me with an evil grinned. "GAH!" I said as I fell off the couch. She chuckled lightly and helped me up. I knew that grin from anywhere; it's a sign of impending doom, a sign that Kari has finished a new invention, waiting for me to test it out. I smiled at her and followed her down to the basement, where her lab was set up. She held up a small device and placed it on the tank top of my pajamas. What was the use of getting dressed if I wasn't going anywhere? "Alright Kaorei, you're testing my new portable time machine!" Kari said cheerfully. "What fun. let's go already kiddo." I said as she nodded and pressed a button on the control panel of her main generator. It was then that I was suddenly beamed away and appeared in a dimensional tunnel, leading me to another time. I glanced around at all of the numerous colors. They were so vibrant and the moves with such elegance. I felt dizzy for a moment as I fell out of a black opening and into a pile of garbage bags in an alley. I twitched and climbed out, making sure my slippers were kept on my feet. I stretched and walked out of the alley, seeing that nothing has really changed. I blinked twice and glanced around. 'This can't be another time. It looks like another. world.' I thought to myself as the light breeze hit my face. I glanced down at the device and saw a missing piece. I cursed softly and groaned angrily. I walked down the sidewalk and came to another alley, where I saw something move. I blinked and hid, looking around and into the alley. I nearly screamed when I saw two teens screwing each other like there was no tomorrow. My eyes widen when I saw who they were. I backed away, terribly disgusted. They could at LEAST do it in a Jacuzzi or SOMETHING! Although it was dark, I could make out who they were, the boy had black hair which was gelled back and his clothing which was beside him was a green uniform. The girl had short brown hair and her uniform was blue with a yellow material that went under her collar.  
I started getting dizzy again as her moans echoed through the alleyway. I started walking in the opposite direction, dragging my feet slightly. I kept walking until I saw something heading right toward me. I thought my eyes were going but they weren't, it was just some thug roaming about; probably looking for something to rob. I didn't pay any mind to him; he wasn't of any importance to me. I continued to walk until he stood in my way. I glared slightly and tried to walk around, but he stood in my way. I was starting to get frustrated when I saw him eye my figure. It wasn't until then I became disgusted again and started backing away. He started chuckling in a perverted manner and took a step toward me. I tried to turn around but I couldn't, I just kept backing up. He was just about to take another step when he stopped and his head rolled right off, blood streaming out of his neck like a fountain. My breaths shortened as my eyes grew wide. As I backed up, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and landed on my ass, I started to tremble slightly as I saw a bloodied sword shining in the light. I looked at the person; he was short and spiked black hair with a white design in the front. His red eyes gleamed as he wiped off his sword and sheathed it. I had no doubt in my mind that I was in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. It was a bit obvious. My shaking increased slightly as the puddle of blood slipped its way toward my feet, I merely backed away quickly. It wasn't until the two teens in the alleyway, Yusuke and Keiko, walked over. Keiko nearly twitched at the body and buried her face into Yusuke's arm. Yusuke sighed and glanced at me, my shaking noticeable. He walked over and kneeled down, placing his hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped and twitched as I stood up quickly. "Are all humans like this when they see a dead body?" Hiei asked. "Hiei, not everyone sees as many dead bodies as you have. Also seen someone slaughtered in front of them." Yusuke answered. "Then why do they act like they can handle it?" Hiei continued. "Because they watch it on TV, they know it ISN'T real. It's less frightening." Hiei simply shrugged and I looked back and forth between then and suddenly fainted. Never in my life have I seen and actual dead body. I've always watched it on TV and it never bothered me one bit; in fact I much rather enjoy it. Now that I have experienced it in reality, I didn't like it as much anymore. The crimson blood pouring out and the severed head lying next to its body; it was the most horrible thing ever, not to mention the inconstant smell which ran through my nose and caused my eyes to tear. For now I was lying in darkness, my heart pounding quickly and my body temporarily paralyzed.  
Yusuke had already picked me up and looked around. His house and Keiko's were pretty far off and Hiei doesn't live anywhere. Kuwabara wasn't a bit closer but it was way too far in walking distance. Their next option was Kurama, which surprisingly was very close. Yusuke headed toward Kurama's home and walked through the gate toward the door. Keiko and Hiei followed behind him as Yusuke motioned Keiko to knock. Keiko ran over and knocked gently. The light in the living room turned on as the door opened to reveal a half asleep Kurama, rubbing his eyes. "What are you guys doing here? It's three in the morning." Kurama said with a yawn. "Well Kurama, Hiei had to be stupid and go kill someone in front of this girl here. She fainted and you ARE the closest one to where we were." Yusuke explained. "Hmph, the guy was going to attack her. I did her a favor." Hiei grunted. "You could've knocked him out!" Keiko exclaimed. "Oh shut up, woman." Keiko glared and stuck her tongue out at him while Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kurama yawned again and ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair. "Ok ok, but will you keep it down, my mother and brother are sleeping." Kurama said, stepping aside to let them in. Yusuke and the others walked in, I was still out cold. Kurama had pointed out where to place me and that was on the couch. Yusuke placed me down gently and sighed, glaring at Hiei again. Hiei just shrugged as he leaned again the wall. Kurama sighed as everyone sat down and waited for me to regain consciousness. About an hour had passed before I opened my eyes. I blinked twice and glanced at whoever was in the living room. Kurama smiled lightly as I twitched, hoping that what had happened was all a dream and that I was back home with my baby sister. I set my hopes up too high to have them shattered. Hiei grunted and headed for the door. Yusuke grinned and followed after him with Keiko, they waved to Kurama and left. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head. My eyes were a bit unfocused and I felt sick to my stomach. "I guess you didn't have a very good night, ne?" Kurama asked softly. "Whatever. I don't care anymore." I simply said. It was true; I didn't care about that dead body anymore. All I cared about was going home, that's all I wanted. Kurama tilted his head at my response and blinked. I stared at the ground, my eyes were dull. I didn't care. Why should I care about someone being killed? I should be grateful; he could've hurt me or worse.  
"What is your name?" Kurama asked after a brief moment of silence. I hesitated to give him my name, it's not like I didn't know the red-haired demon but I was skeptical. I finally decided to tell him. "Kaorei. Kaorei Kintoko Tokoyami Phyve." Kurama blinked. "Why do you have two middle names?" He asked softly. "I have a different mother than my baby sister does." I said. Kurama nodded slightly as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. I kept my eyes on the ground, not really wanting to look up. Kurama sat beside me. "It's rather late, you should stay here the night. I wouldn't want you wandering after what happened." He said. I shrugged. Kurama stood up again. "We don't really have any extra rooms, so you can have mine, I'll jus sleep on the floor." I shrugged again, my mind wandering through my thoughts. Kurama pulled me to my feet and led me to his room, opening the door and yawning. I was thinking about Kari and I was wondering if she was alright. She might be worried, these tests are only supposed to take at least a second. The stupid thing just had to break on me! Son of a crack-head whore, why did this HAVE to happen to me!? Kurama led me to his bed and laid me down while he grabbed an extra pillow and tossed it onto the floor. I was laying there, staring at the ceiling until I finally gave in and fell asleep. Kurama crawled onto the floor and laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep again. Morning came quite quickly in fact; I was still asleep while Kurama was downstairs explaining things to the rest of his family. I twitched slightly in my sleep, my shattered dream of returning home being shot down over and over again. I groaned a bit but continued to sleep as the dream drifted away in the darkened abyss of my mind. I turned to my side and snuggled a bit in the pillow. The smell of it was of roses and that smell helped me get over the smell of fresh blood. That fresh smell wasn't the smell of any normal rose, it was different somehow, like a Kurama smell. I know it's rather hard to explain but that's the best I can say it. I was soon awakened by a large sound that came from downstairs. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, yawning afterward. I stood up shakily and watched as Kurama walked into the room, rubbing his temples. I looked over as he smiled at me and sat on the bed. I blinked a bit as he sat there staring at the ground. "What was that noise?" I asked. Kurama looked up and just shook his head. I blinked a bit before I left his room and walked downstairs to see his mother picking up a large amount of broken plates, her hands cut from them. I walked over to her and knelt down, helping her. She looked up and smiled gently as she continued. After that was done, she glanced at her hands after I had walked off. I came back with bandages and other helpful healing ingredients. She blinked as I motioned her to sit down. She nodded and sat, rolling up her sleeves. Kurama walked down the stairs and stopped, watching me as I cleaned and dressed his mother's wounds.  
He smiled gently and walked over, cleaning and bandaging his mother's other hand. Of course this made it much quicker and we both were done in an instant. Shiori laughed gently and stood up, thanking us both. I just shrugged and walked back into the living room, Kurama followed. "That was very sweet of you to help my mother like that." Kurama said. "I guess so." I said bluntly. There was a knock at the door, which was a bit sudden. Kurama blinked and walked over to the door, opening it. "Yusuke?" Kurama said. "Hey! How's the girl doing?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, Kaorei? She's fine now." "That's great! We're going to go to the mall, how about you two join us?" "Who's we?" "OH. Me, Keiko, Hiei and Kuwabara are going!" Kurama glanced over at me, I was listening of course. I simply shrugged. Kurama looked back at Yusuke and nodded. "Good, I was thinking Kaorei shouldn't be walking around in her pajamas you know?" "Oh that's right. Kaorei come upstairs with me." I blinked slightly then followed him up the stairs. Yusuke and the others walked in and made themselves at home. We walked into his room and Kurama walked over to his closet, opening it and pulling out one of his outfits, handing it to me. "Um, won't these be a bit big?" I asked. Kurama smiled a bit. "Mother can take them in so they can fit you; most likely the pants." He said. I shrugged again as he made his way to his mother's room. I followed. Kurama knocked and she opened the door. "What is it Shuichii?" She asked. "Well mother, I gave Kaorei one of my outfits so she wouldn't be stuck in her pajamas all day. I was wondering if you didn't mind fixing it up a bit so they can fit her." Kurama explained. "Oh, alright!" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in, shutting the door. Kurama chuckled a bit and walked downstairs. "We'll need a few minutes, if that's alright." Kurama said. "Hey we don't mind! We have patience." Kuwabara said. Kurama sat on the couch next to Hiei and waited while his mother finished up with Kaorei. Shiori back up and looked at Kaorei, who was now wearing a new and improved outfit. She smiled cheerfully. "Well?" She asked. "I feel stupid." I said. "Oh but you look wonderful, dear!" "I guess but that still doesn't ease the feeling of stupidity." She laughed softly and opened the door, leading me downstairs. Everyone looked over and right at me. "Laugh and die, I swear." I warned. Yusuke thumbed his nose and grinned. "What's there to laugh about? You make Kurama's clothing look better than they would on him!" Kurama blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Everyone laughed a bit as I stood there, not very amused.  
"You don't laugh much do you?" Kuwabara asked. "You want me to laugh at your face? I will." I said. Hiei chuckled as Kuwabara stood up. "HEY SHRIMP, KEEP IT ZIPPED!" Hiei huffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms. I stood there staring at them, dully. Kurama stood up and walked over, everyone followed. Kurama led me out the door while everyone was quickly in tow. Yusuke stretched and started walking to the mall. Keiko stood beside him while Hiei and Kuwabara followed next to each other, arguing. Kurama and I just walked after them. I suddenly stopped and when I did, so did everyone else. "Yusuke?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. "Yeah?" He said. "Can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" I looked at him dully. "The next time you get hot and heavy, would you mind screwing Keiko elsewhere instead of an alleyway?" Yusuke turned a bright red as well as Keiko. "URAMESHI, THAT'S SICK!" Kuwabara yelped. "Geez detective, I knew you were perverted but not that perverted." Hiei said. Yusuke laughed nervously and Keiko whacked him, muttering inaudible words. Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and followed Keiko to the mall. Hiei and Kuwabara snickered as they followed. "Did you really catch them?" Kurama asked. I nodded, shuddering at the returning memory. We reached the mall in about a half hour. We all walked in and many of the students from other schools ran after seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara. It wasn't long after we entered that we saw a man, staring at us with an evil grin on his face. Yusuke blinked and threw his guard up, not enjoying that grin upon his face. He took a step forward and when he did, everyone had their guard up, surround Keiko and I to protect us. Keiko wrapped her arm around mine as I just stared at the man. Before he took another step he glanced over at me and Keiko, his thoughts now becoming very naughty. "HEY! You stop staring at them like that and tell us who the hell you are!?" Yusuke yelled. He ran his fingers through his spiked burgundy hair and grinned. "The name's Akumu." He said. The three men growled lightly as he took another step forward. Something told me that this wasn't going to turn out very well. Either way this new enemy seemed like a fluke but then again looks can be deceiving. Keiko hugged my arm, frightened. I did nothing, just stood there, watching as he took a second step and twitched his forefinger, every person in the mall suddenly turned up in flames. They all screamed and cried as they desperately tried to put themselves out, the children fell to the floor, crying out in pain. My eyes widened as well as everyone else's. My breaths shortened slightly as I watched the people burning to a crisp. Their shrill screams rang in my mind and in my ears. I never knew looks could be THIS deceiving but now I know they are; and by the look of it, Akumu would be after us next. 


End file.
